


Sunflower

by Sage_Grey



Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, M/M, Sad Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Grey/pseuds/Sage_Grey
Summary: Prompto has a hard time coming to terms with Noct's future.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 16





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So... this is my first fic ever posted! Hurray! 🎉✨ I hope you enjoy and please be nice to me... maybe... ;3

Sunflower 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Filtered sunlight streams through the tent, casting a soft glow on the blonde’s freckled face. The warmth on his eyelids causes him to sleepily blink awake, the warm hum of first waking up coursing through his body. Slowly he turns over to see his friends, all who are still peacefully dozing. Occasions like these were kept close to the boy’s heart. It was rare they had such serene moments. 

Quietly, Prompto swings his legs off the makeshift bed and silently leaves the tent. Immediately, warmth spreads across his shoulders and chest and he tilts his head up towards the sun, a soft smile rising on his lips. 

He stretches, reaching, his head lolling. “Mm...” His violet blue eyes flicker open and take in the beautiful scenery before him. Noct had settled into the haven late the night before, so Prompto couldn’t quite get a good grasp of what was around him. Happily, he sneaks back into the tent and takes his camera out of its protective case. Being sure not to rouse the others, he exits the tent once again and flicks the camera on. 

After snapping a few photos, he views them on the LCD screen. With how beautiful the light shimmers off the distant lake, he would definitely have to show these to Noct later. Happy with his work, he slips the camera strap over his neck and turns away from the sightly view to raid one of their coolers for a water. As he closes the lid, a bright color catches his eye. 

A brilliant yellow peaks over the rocks down towards the bottom of the haven. Curious, the blonde hops down to investigate further and to his surprise, finds a small patch of sunflowers - their long petals outstretched and their seeded faces basking toward the morning sunlight. Smiling, Prompto carefully runs his fingertips over the soft petals. “Hey little guys! The sun sure feels great today, doesn’t it?” 

Suddenly a bittersweet feeling falls over the gunslinger. As the days grew shorter, flowers like these would be rarer to come by. Of course, Noctis would stop the darkness before it took over completely, but even that still held weight. His friend would eventually give up his life to cast away the eternal darkness and the potential end of the world. Anxiousness gripped the boy’s heart and he sat back, sighing as he rests his arms on his knees. He didn’t know what was going to happen to him when Noct was gone. Since elementary school, the prince meant everything to him. And since high school, he was his closest friend. As much as Ignis and Gladio meant to him, Noctis was going to leave a huge hole in his life no one would ever be able to fill. 

He didn’t realize he was crying until a tear fell on his arm. He quickly wiped away the tears on his face and quietly sniffled. ‘C’mon Prompto, get ahold of yourself.’ He thought. 

“Prompto?” 

Shit. 

The blonde heaves himself to his feet, clearing his throat and wiping away any last trace of tears before looking up at the prince. “Hey, Noct.” 

Concerned, Noctis slips off the rock. Despite the boy’s attempt to hide his emotions, Prompto was an open book. The way his freckled face flushed and his periwinkle eyes shone with fresh tears gave him away instantly. Seeing Prompto like this almost broke his heart. “What’s wrong?” 

“Oh! Nothing, I-I’m fine.” The blonde rocks on the balls of his feet, wanting the attention literally anywhere else. “You’re up earlier than Ignis, that must be a new record!” He forces a laugh, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Prompto.” 

The seriousness in the prince’s voice tells him to quit the act and his hand falls back to his side as he casts his eyes away. Once confronted, Prompto couldn’t lie. 

Sighing, he returns to his seat in front of the bright plants sticking out of the soil in front of him. He brings his knees up, crosses his arms, and rests his chin on them. Noctis sits beside him, letting his friend take his time. 

“I’m... really going to miss you, Noct.” His voice comes out soft and shaky, contrasting his usual cheerful and happy attitude. “I know it’s selfish of me... to be thinking of myself when you have so much more on your shoulders. But... I can’t help it. I’m going to miss you so much.”

Noctis glances over to the other, his heart melting at the sight of Prompto’s lip quivering and eyes brimming with tears. He places a hand on the blonde’s back and rubs to comfort him, then to Prompto’s surprise, let’s out a small laugh. 

“Then what’s that camera for?” 

Confused, the blonde looks up at him. “What?” 

“Prompto... I may not be around much longer. But I’m here now. And with you, working your magic with that camera, can make it so I can live on forever. I’ll be with you always, even if I’m not physically here with you.” By now, tears steadily stream down Prompto’s cheeks. The prince’s dark eyes fall to the camera fit snugly against Prompto’s chest. “Let me see your photos.” 

The boy sits back and brings up his collection of photos on the screen. After scooting closer, Noct glances down and watches as his friend flicks through them. 

“I like this one.” Prompto’s voice is scratchy and he sniffles. 

The other smiles down at the photo in front of him. It’s Ignis, Gladio, Prompto, and himself all posing in front of the newly serviced Regalia. He smiles. “Me too.” 

After sifting through the photos of their adventure so far, the blonde is back to his normal self - happily joking and laughing and occasionally brushing up against Noct in his delight. 

“Here! Let me get a picture of you in front of the flowers!” He scrambles up and backs a little ways away, bringing the viewfinder of the camera to his eye. “Strike a pose!” 

“Uh... alright...” Noct thinks for a moment before coming up with some ridiculous stance, making Prompto laugh, almost resulting in a blurry photo. 

“Got it!” The blonde giggles, gazing down at the picture. 

“Prompto! Noct!” Ignis’ voice calls from the top of the haven. “Come have breakfast.” 

Noct playfully punches Prompto’s shoulder. “C’mon. Let’s go eat.” He says before heading up the pathway.


End file.
